Fallen Boy Wonders Not Meant to be Found
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: I took over the story from volume, Draco and Harry escape the wizarding world. Voldemorte is dead and Snape searches. Slash
1. Live Forever

A/N I adopted this story form volume. So the chapter may be slightly different from the original.

Their set was about to begin. He was replaying their songs over and over again. It was always nerve racking before the show began He took his straight blonde hair out of its holder and let it fall to the middle of his back and curtain around his face. He could hear the crowd pulsating to the beats the DJ was playing. His silver eyes followed the lithe movements of his lead guitarist and co-singer. Waves of jet hair fell from his head, going all the way down to the hollow of his back.

Draco looked at Harry as he strapped on his bass and Harry his guitar. They both gave knowing smirks to each other, knowing how the crowd would respond to them. The drummer, a nonchalant guy by the name of Chase came and sat down at his place. "One minute" came the guy who did all the behind-the-scenes stuff for The Haven, Draco and Harry nodded in response and took their places; Draco close to center stage, but not quite, Harry closer to the side but still near Draco with Chase in center back. The Lights started to dim leaving only the Stage and three mini spotlights cast on the group.

Draco felt the crowd still as the owner of the club came to say a little bit about their band. And then the curtains went up as the owner left the stage. Draco stepped in front of the mice; all of the doubts left him as he felt the crowd look up at him in wonder.

The hard sounds of Harry's guitar were soon followed by Draco's own bass. Draco just let the words flow from his mouth.

_I'm losing sight_

_Don't count on me_

_I chase the sun_

_It chases me_

He remembered all of the long nights he had stayed up because he didn't have the warmth that his mate could give him. It had taken him what seemed eternity to find his other half, and now he knew that he could never live like he had again.

_You know my name_

_You know my face_

_You'd know my heart_

_If you knew my place_

_I'll walk straight down_

_As far as I can go_

He sung of the times he never wanted to be in. When he had to live behind his name because no matter what anyone said, it was all he thought he had. And then he found the part of him that was missing

_I'll follow you if you follow me_

_I don't know why you lie so clean_

_I'll break right through the irony_

The words flowed through his lips like intoxicating ambrosia. It was addictive. He and his mate shared a look that spoke of the ugly past and the promising future.

_Denied in me_

_Reveal my faith_

_Just cut these strings_

_That hold me safe_

He watched his dark haired angel loving stroke the vibrating metal strings. No, he could never go back to the way his world used to be. The colors never used to be as bright.

_You know my head_

_You know my face_

_You'd know my heart_

_If you knew your place_

_I'll walk straight down_

_As far as I can go_

_Cure this wait_

_I hate this world_

The last sounds of Chase's drums and Harry's guitar rang through The Haven. The crowd ready to hear more. Draco pulled his microphone free of the stand. The music that was his voice penetrated the crowd, "If you haven't figured this out yet," Draco smirked at the crowd, "Then allow me to enlighten you. We're the Fallen Boy Wonders and that was Follow." They played four more songs.

Draco picked up the microphone one last time then chanced a glance at Now Harry," he said to the audience as he pointed to the slightly blushing black haired beauty, "has a song to calm you for the last time this night, but you can see us again next week, same time same place. Would you care to hear it?" he asked the crowd and was immediately assailed with cheers to continue.

To long leg stools were brought out along with Draco's acoustic. The two microphones were placed in front of the stools and they each sat down.

Harry looked to Draco who gave a slight nod of encouragement. Harry let the world fall away to only remember the looks that Draco gives him when no one else is watching. Draco could always calm him.

Harry leaned a bit forward, "Well, it's still a work in progress, but I think Draco here," he gave the blond a wink, "Just wanted to see how much he could embarrass me."

And then Harry was lost to the music.

Severus Snape had been searching for his godson for over a year now. He and Harry Potter had both disappeared before even the Daily Prophets head lines could read "Dark Lord's Demise." He was finally on his last lead. Someone had reported two male veelas that fit their description in New York City of all places. He had been there only a week when he decided to stop for a drink at a popular underground rock club. When he looked up to see what band was playing, he couldn't believe his luck.

He watched as the dark and light veela sat in what looked to be their own created world as the dark haired veela's melancholy voice permeated the smoke filled atmosphere of the club.

He listened to what he now knew was Harry's voice; His drink completely forgotten.

_I try  
to be the man I am  
in times of broken lives  
and shattered dreams and plans  
standing up to fight  
the pressures and demands  
staring at the knife  
and holding in your hand  
what used to be your life_

_This world is crazy, crazy  
my dreams are fading, fading  
I want my life, I want my life_

_you fight  
your fucked up holy wars  
fire anti-Christ  
Jesus will come down  
and help us win tonight  
now how should I feel  
I think I feel alright  
so tell me where to aim  
I'm blinded by the light_

_This world is crazy, crazy  
my dreams are fading, fading  
no one can save me, save me_

_I want my life  
I want my life  
I want my life  
I want my life_

_And when I wake up you'll be here  
and it will be the way it was_

_I want my life...  
I want my life...  
I want my life..._

Harry kept his eyes closed throughout the entire performance. Then as Draco struck the last note he opened his exquisite green eyes to meet those of his mate. Draco's eyes flickered to him and then to a dark man at the bar.

A/N: first song written by Breaking Benjamin (Follow).The second song written by Smile Empty Soul (I Want My Life).


	2. Just Memories

As the crowd began to cheer, Harry stood and waved as he walked off of the stage, Draco not far behind. Feeling Harry's nervousness through the bond, As soon as they were in the back room, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's thin waist and kissed the side of his neck. Harry leaned back into the heat of his mate.

"He's here, isn't he?" Harry asked in a low voice. His body quivered from the adrenaline or fear, Draco couldn't tell which, but he expected the latter.

Draco sent waves of calm and love through their bond in hopes of steadying his mate. Harry relaxed slightly.

"Draco I can't go back there." It was a soft whisper that died in the room.

"I know Harry, but we don't know what he wants yet. I'm sure he'll be down soon though." Harry nodded once and Draco led him to one of the couches in the fairly large room, for New York anyway.

They didn't have to wait long for Chase to come in, drink in hand, announcing that an old acquaintance wished to see the two of them. At Draco's nod (Harry was laid across the couch with his head in Draco's lap, eyes closed) a man in black dress slacks and a black silk shirt walked in. With a nod Chase closed the door as he left.

"What do you want, Snape?" asked Draco with a sneer as the door clicked shut. He felt Harry cringe at the memory of the majority of their school days. Draco ran his hand through his mate's hair, calming him instantly.

Severus watched all this, his cool eyes warming slightly. He had changed over the past year. "Draco," he said in a voice that was much warmer then the two had been expecting, "it's time for you and Mr. Potter to come back to the Wizarding world."

Draco looked at his ex-Potions Professor with eyes of liquid silver, "Well _Severus, _I didn't know that we were on a first name basis. As to the change in scenery, I believe Harry and I like where we are at the moment." He said with anger to mask his surprise. '_Who does he think he is?'_

Snape looked at Draco for a moment, "What if you let Mr. Potter speak for himself?"

Harry's eyes snapped open at that comment, though he didn't otherwise move. He said with complete seriousness, "Actually it is Mr. Malfoy now."

Severus said nothing of that, but quickly said what he came to say, "Harry, I'm sorry for what I did to you." It seemed that Harry didn't wish to speak of it as he tried to burrow deeper into Draco's lap, and once again his eyes closed.

Draco felt the pain of Harry's memories through their bond. The emotion caused his eyes to become colder as he looked upon his godfather. It had taken him months to bring Harry from his shell. He wasn't going to just give Harry the chance to go back in again. Draco couldn't stand to be without his bonded.

"Snape, I think it time for you to leave. You are not welcome here." Snape nodded in assent, and had his hand on the door before he stopped to look at the pair.

"Mr. Po—Malfoy, it was Dumbledore who sent us out to that cottage. Shortly after the war ended he was charged and convicted of the use of dark magic on both the dark and light sides." Snape tried to rid himself of the bitter taste in his mouth at the mere thought of Dumbledore before he spoke once more, "Minerva now runs the school and wishes to give you each positions as professors." He gave one more sad look before he quickly departed, leaving Draco to deal with a terribly shaking Harry in his wake.

A/N I have taken over for volume.


	3. Sleep Well

Harry waited until Draco was asleep that night before he got out of bed. He didn't want to think about the memories seeing Snape had brought back, and sleeping would only bring nightmares.

The following Day

_It's a bitter-sweet_

_Symphony_

_That's life_

Harry put down his guitar in frustration as Draco walked in. He put it at his feet, not even wanting to look at it.

"Ugh, Draco this song just doesn't sound right,' Harry said as he ran his hands through his hair. Draco sat down on the couch and pulled Harry onto his lap. After sensing the dark veela's tenseness, the light veela began to massage his shoulders.

"Why don't you just let it be? It isn't like you had a restful night's sleep anyway," Draco said to his mate as he massaged a particularly hard knot on in Harry's back causing the dark veela to sigh and lean into his talented hands. Draco finally finished and pulled Harry back onto his broad defined chest. "Now what do you have so far?" asked Draco once Harry was more calm.

Harry sighed and grabbed his guitar. Soon the large flat was filled with the strings of the guitar and the dark veela's melodic voice.

_It's a bitter-sweet_

_Symphony_

_That's life_

_Try to make ends meet_

_You're a slave to the money_

_Then you die_

"I have the words right for the most part, but just a guitar doesn't give it the same sound I want. It's just missing something," Harry said as he turned to look at Draco.

Draco made a small sound before he rose from their couch, sliding Harry back onto the seat. Harry pouted as Draco smiled at him and walked into their bedroom. Harry followed him. He watched as Draco dug through his old school trunk. Harry was surprised because Draco rather detested his time at school, too much animosity between his mate and him, Draco said when Harry asked.

That was the thing Harry loved most about Draco. He never seemed to dwell to long on the things that he didn't like, but more on the things he did. Harry didn't know that Draco was his mate until after his seventh year. He didn't even know that he was a veela until he came into his inheritance on his seventeenth birthday. It just turned out to be one more thing that Dumbledore kept from him. Draco and he slowly became closer as their time at school came to an end, and about a week before the final battle they had become what they are now. Whenever he thought of that time he could never suppress the toothy grin that always crept onto his face. Like now, Draco was starting to look at him funny.

Harry looked at what was held in his hands. It was a beautifully crafted violin of the darkest cherry wood. It almost appeared black, and was only shown otherwise when the light hit it at just the right angle.

"I haven't played it in years," was all Draco said at Harry's questioning look. His long delicate fingers began to hold the strings as he ran the rosined bow over each, tuning it.

"Draco I think you might have it," Harry said as Draco began to pick up the melody that his guitar had made, but twisted it slightly to make it seem more mellow and peaceful then it had with the loud sounds the acoustic made.

Perfection.

A/N: Bittersweet Symphony is by Oasis.


	4. Save Me

Thursday night, it had finally come. He felt Draco's warm arms wrap around his waist in a show of silent comfort. Harry leaned back knowing that if he ever fell Draco would be there to catch him.

"Are you ready to do this?" It was a whisper in his ear that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

He nodded as they both disentangled themselves to grab their instruments. The crowd was still as shrill as ever and only seemed to pick up volume as the seconds crawled by.

The lights dimmed slowly signaling it was their time to go on stage. Chase walked to his drum set. Draco didn't even give the crowd time to scream as almost immediately he laid out a thick grinding base rhythm that was quickly followed by Chase's drums and then Harry joined him in perfect sink.

Harry grabbed the microphone roughly and sang quietly to the crowd as if what he was about divulge was a large secret that only he and they would know.

_Hey I am sure to fall this time around  
and I could look you in the eye_

_But you never show your face_

_Something sticky in your ears turned to logic  
and what you reiterate is meaningless to me_

Draco ripped the mike from Harry's grip and looked him strait in the eye as he sang the next part.

_Save yourself because your dying slowly  
say goodnight before you ever say goodbye_

After that the two veelas tore into their instruments with abandon. Harry took the microphone again as if it were some battle just between the two on stage.

_Tore the buttons off your coat to keep the wind out  
banged your head against the sky, to touch the ground beneath  
held a candle to the sun to drown the twilight_

_But when you bruise you never bleed_

_No you never cry out_

Draco sang with more urgency in his voice. He didn't even bother to take the mice from Harry. Just sang right into his face as they shared the same air.

_Save yourself because your dying slowly  
say goodnight before you ever say goodbye_

The next part they joined together. Their voices melding together to a point where no one knew which singer began or ended.

_Strong, carry on, carry me home  
serve your flesh, circuits unknown  
stitches sewn, to leave me alone  
crane your neck, till I crawl_

As they finished their duet Draco went down on his knees as if to beg for Harry to change.

_Save yourself because your dying slowly  
say goodnight before you ever say goodbye_

The guitars faded as the word goodbye was uttered from Draco's lips and the Haven was filled with sound of Draco's breathing. Harry slung his guitar behind his back and helped Draco get to his feet. The crowd was going completely wild.

Draco smirked at the crowd then turned on them to give Harry a genuine grin. His mate's legs almost turned to jelly at the sight and he was more than a little grateful for the stool that was placed there for their last song.

"Ha!" Draco's voice boomed across the club, "and that was only the beginning. People we still have another few songs to do before you'll be rid of us."

They played those few songs, and it left Harry was completely drained as he and Draco made their way to the back room of the club. Chase's girlfriend was in the band performing after so he decided to stay and watch them instead of go backstage with his band mates. Harry wasn't too upset. He had Draco to himself.

Harry was in Draco's lap on an old couch in the corner when a tawny owl flue through the window and dropped a letter into Harry's lap. As soon as it hit the fabric of his jeans, both he and Draco disappeared from both the room and the minds of everyone they had ever met in America.

AN: Song is Caught You Like A Cold by Vendetta Red. last lyrics left off on purpose.


	5. Little Bastard

They both landed in the open doorway to the great hall. Hundreds of heads turned their way as between the two; they were able to yell every curse word imaginable. The hall watched then as the blond turned and helped the other to his feet. Then as one, they stalked to the head table.

Both bodies moved with an almost feline grace. The blond man wore a pair of black leather pants that looked to be a second skin, they were so tight and a tight black shirt. The black haired man only wore a pair of jeans with holes at the knees.

"What in the hell is the meaning of this?" roared the furious blond man once he reached the head table. He seemed to take no notice of the hundreds of students around him.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the current Headmistress McGonagall, "We have had a problem arise with a few death eaters who have resisted capture. Come let us discuss this in private."

"No," this time it was the black haired man who spoke, "Why don't you explain to us right now why you ripped us away from our home. We risked enough for you people. Would it be so much to ask for, for you all to leave us alone?"

"Well Mr. Potter-" She was cut off.

"Actually it is Malfoy now," answered Harry as Draco snaked his arms around his mate's waist, a smirk on his face at the fish McGonagall was impersonating.

"Very well then, Mr.…Malfoy, I would rather not discuss this so openly. We should adjourn to my office," the Headmistress said as she stood. Draco could not keep a straight face at this comment.

Harry even had laughter in his eyes as Draco spoke, "Okay so you mean to tell me that you dragged us here without our consent and then have the testicular fortitude to make it sound like you were the one inconvenienced. And here I was under the assumption that you were a woman." Harry began to laugh with Draco. The music of it seemed to lift into the very rafters as even the students' whispers stopped.

"Misters Malfoy that is quite enough!" said Snape for the first time. Harry immediately quieted and withdrew, almost trying to hide behind Draco. It only served to anger Draco further.

"Snape don't you even dare to speak to my mate again! You have done enough." The last part was said so coolly that Snape immediately returned to his seat.

"Alright McGonagall lead the way." His voice burned.

The couple left arm in arm as they followed the stern faced woman to her office. As soon as they slipped past the doors the hall erupted in conversation. It seemed that a few of the older years had recognized the couple.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were back at Hogwarts. Together.


	6. Creature Comforts

The door just barely shut when Draco began his own interrogation. "Alright McGonagall, what in the name of Merlin is going on here?" There was a slight grow to the words.

"Yes" Harry said just as the headmistress was about to open her mouth. His voice freezing the air, "Do tell."

The woman looked even more nervous now as she sat before the two powerful veela males. "Well you see. I-I wanted the children, yes the children to be prepared incase another Dark Lord arose. And I, I thought the two of you, with experience...your experience, would be the best people for the job?" The last few words came out as a squeak.

Draco exploded, "Are you fuckin' joking me! You drag our arses all the way back here just because you couldn't find any DADA professors. Merlin, Christ, Moses, Mohammed, any prophet, what in hell were you thinking?" He yelled in her face.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's arm, quieting the enraged veela instantly. "Excuse us for a moment Headmistress."

Harry all but dragged Draco from the office.

"I don't know Draco. This could be fun if we put down some ground rules first, of course," Harry said as he slipped his arms around Draco's waist. He laid his head in the crook of Draco's neck and sighed. "We could replace all the bad memories of school, and I love to be around kids."

Draco rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms tighter around his boy, "Okay Harry, but if that bastard Snape tries anything on you, I swear to God he will be singing soprano for the boys choir by the time I'm through with him."

Harry just smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"We'll do it." Harry said quietly upon reentering the room.

Draco picked up where Harry left off, "But we teach what we want. You have no control over what we do or do not do, and you keep that greasy bastard away from us."

With that, they walked out the door without looking back leaving McGonagall with her head in her hands, knowing that this would bring on a whole new set of worries.

"Dobby" Harry called when they came to the bottom of the winding stair case. The creature popped right in front of the couple.

"Can Dobby helps yous sirs?" the thing squeaked. He didn't recognize his idol. Harry preferred it that way.

Draco asked about their rooms as the new DADA teachers. They were settled in no time.

Harry woke from one of his dreams. Surrounded by the unfamiliar, he only knew one thing, Draco's warmth. He scurried deeper into his mate's arms, waking him with the sudden movements and the terror emanating through their bond.

"Harry, shh, calm down, Harry. I'm with you and I won't let anything happen to you. Everything is okay," Draco continued whispering reassurances until he felt his bonded drift back into sleep. Draco guarded him the rest of the night having grown accustomed to and expecting the nightmares.


End file.
